Dreams of you
by Elmstreet81
Summary: Agent Natasha Romanoff may have very well just met her worst nightmare,or is he her wildest dream. Natasha/Loki
1. Chapter 1

It was the dream again. It was always the dream that woke her from even a drug induced sleep. For over a year it had come to haunt her mind and leave her body feeling a longing for something or someone unknown. At first she had thought it no more than a regular wet dream brought on by a very long dry spell. Any normal person would have one when it had been at least a year without good sex. But then it came to her week after week and she began to wonder why. And in just the past month the lust filled thing had come to her every single night. No one night stands could make it stop. Not even pleasuring herself would keep it from tormenting her. In a final try for normal sleep she had lied to Dr Dylan about insomnia and gotten hold of a drug that was supposed to both calm a person enough to sleep and help keep any form of dreams away. It had not worked.

Natasha Romanoff sat up in bed with sheets wrapped like snakes around her legs and sweat covering every inch of her body. It seemed no matter how hard she tried she could not get her breathing or heart to slow down. The dream had claimed her again and in it he, whoever he was had claimed her. It was always the same every time. A figure lay over her body as naked as she. He would thrust into her while whispering dark words of pure lust in her ear. His dark hair would fall and tickle her shoulder pulling a soft laugh from the back of her throat. And just as the pleasure had become too much to take the man would pull his face up to stare into her eyes . In the moment before she would wake up sweating and her body craving a release she would catch sight of a shadow of his pale face with emerald eyes. Then it would end there as always. So in her bed she sat again wondering what the hell was wrong with her and who on the planet could have such beautiful eyes.

Later that week Natasha found herself called in by Director Fury and briefed on the aftermath of a being named Loki's visit to Earth. After the arrival of Thor months earlier another so called alien visitor should not have been too much of a shock. Really it wasn't. It was however something that pissed her off. The alien sonofabitch had not only destroyed shield headquarters and taken the tesseract, but he had also turned her friend and fellow agent Barton into some kind of damned walking talking puppet. So she was really beyond pissed off at the moment. Plus all the extra male egos in the room were not helping her keep calm.

When Director Fury had sent her just a day ago to bring in Dr Banner she had without question. The man seemed quite the opposite of his large green alter ego. He was reserved and intelligent . His company was comfortable to be in. The captain was a little guarded and sent off awkward vibes when standing too close. He was a mystery. But the male aura floating off both Tony Stark and Thor himself was suffocating. At the moment all four men were talking over each other like children fighting to rule the playground. It was more than enough to give her a headache and cover to leave the room unnoticed.

Natasha didn't have an actual destination in mind when she left the lab to get away from all of the testosterone. But somehow her feet chose a path to take and her body went right on along with them. Minutes pasted very fast and before she knew it she found herself standing in front of the cell built to hold the hulk. But inside of it stood Loki the self proclaimed god of mischief. He stood facing her with his eyes closed as if the sight of anyone or anything around him was unwelcome.

"And have you come to beg me to tell you where I've sent the tesseract?" His voice sounded low and almost board as the words hit her ears.

"No" It was true when she said it, but she would not finish the sentence that followed the word in her head. She would not let him know she didn't know why she was there.

"Then tell me lady why it is you have come to see me".

"I want to know what you've done to agent Barton" It was the truth. She did want to know about her friend very badly.

"Ah, is that a longing I hear in your voice my dear?"

Natasha said nothing. Silence went on for only a few seconds but to the mischief king it felt more like a decade. Finally after a few moments more he opened his eyes to look at the woman before him.

No sooner had he laid eyes on her before he gasped in surprise. There standing on the other side of his holding cell was the woman he had dreamed of his entire life. Just feet away was his mate.


	2. Chapter 2

Green! His eyes were green. That was the first thing Natasha noticed when the god wannabe finally decided to look at her. The second was the sharp intake of breath he took when opening those eyes. And the third was that those bright green eyes were the very same ones she had seen every night in her dreams. It turned out she had been right in wondering who on the planet could have such green eyes after all, because apparently they belonged to someone who was not from the planet.

"Matenot it is you" The words rolled off Loki's tongue like ocean waves until they crashed against the cell's glass walls. Natasha had no fucking clue what the words meant but the way he said them was almost whimsical. The sound was like a child's song. That was not the way she had expected him to speak to her. After all he was locked up in a cell as a prisoner. Any normal person or being would be very upset at that notion. However there didn't seem to be any anger or annoyance in his voice. Instead she heard compassion and beneath that a longing that she herself could recognize anywhere.

"Will you not speak to me?"

"What is it you want me to say to you? I don't know what it is you just called me, but….

"Matenot, I called you my matenot, because that is what you are"Loki spoke the words quickly cutting off the rant she had been about to start.

"In your pathetic language I believe the translation would be companion. But in the language of the gods it means so much more. It means you are mine and I am yours. It means we were bonded together since before our births and will always be until the very end of all time. It means I have dreamed of you my entire life."

Loki took slow steps towards the cell's glass walls the whole time he spoke never once taking his eyes off of her. And as he let the word life escape past his lips he placed both of his hands on the glass itself.

"I had thought you just a dream yet here you are in front of me"

All the air in the room suddenly became very hot making it hard for Natasha to breathe normally. Her body felt as if a million tiny shock waves were traveling underneath her skin and inside her blood. All coherent thought in her mind had been replaced by a single image of Loki. She could only see him. She saw him laying on top of her. She could see him underneath her. And she saw him standing right in front of her only feet away. No, not feet away. He was only inches away. Only the depth of the glass kept them apart. Somehow without even realizing it Natasha had walked across the room towards the cell and placed her hands on the outside of the glass just over where his were on the other side. And somehow the realization that she had done it did not seem to bother her in the least. The glass separating them on the other hand did bother her. She wanted it gone. She wanted to touch her finger tips to his face before running them down his neck to his chest and beyond. Feelings so unknown were taking hold inside of her like nothing she could have ever imagined. New sensations were alive within her.

"Tell me matenot, have you dreamed of me?"

One word was all that she could make herself say. "yes"

"Then you know you are mine"

"Yes"

"Then let me out my lady" he whispered with a smirk.

"Agent Romanoff what are you doing?" The question came from behind her. Natasha turned to see the captain staring at her waiting for an answer. In an instant all resemble thought came back to her and she could begin to breathe normal again. In the cell Loki let out a low growl letting her know he did not like another man being so close to her. But at the moment she didn't want to think about that. Right now she just wanted to be alone and figure out what the hell was happening to her. For that she would have to get away from both the god and the walking flag boy.

"I came to see if the prisoner would tell me where he has taken agent Barton. But he does not wish to cooperate. See if you can get better results. Maybe he will talk more with a man than a woman."

With no more than a quick glance at the captain she left the holding room before he could reply or before Loki could put whatever spell he had used back on her again.

Captain America stood in the holding room doorway watching agent Romanoff walk away down the corridor paying little attention to the possessive way in which Loki stared at her retreating form. He also failed to see the way Loki stared daggers at his back.

"Be a good boy and stay put now" the captain spoke over his shoulder before exiting the room as well.

"Oh that I will for now" the mischief maker whispered out loud. For now the prisoner had no want of escaping.


	3. Chapter 3

AN/Thank u all who have read and left comments on this crazy idea of a story. I can see know that I am not the only one who saw the film and thought these two characters could be so much more if put together. I just hope Loki isn't mad at me for this( luv him)

Air! She needed to get air into her lungs somehow. The man above her was sucking the very life from her. "You see matenot, we shall fit together perfectly" Loki purred in her ear just as he opened the front of his trousers to free himself against her thighs. Natasha could almost hear a throbbing heart beat coming from his erection as it was placed into position at the entrance to her core. With a wink worthy of the god he claimed to be Loki embedded himself inside her and began to thrust like a madman who had not seen a woman in years. Natasha began to fight against him. But it was a strange fight , she did not cry out or scream for help. Nor did she hit or lash out at him. Instead she fought by trying to force her body into not responding to him. She lay as still as a corpse beneath him refusing to touch him in return trying very hard to be silent. But a few gasps and whimpers escaped past her lips while Loki continued to whisper words she could not understand in her ear. Inside her his cock thrust harder and faster with each stroke until she could feel a buildup of pure energy deep in the bottom her abdomen. She wouldn't have been surprised if lightning started shooting out in long streaks from where their bodies touched.

"Bastard" she swore.

In retaliation for her outburst he licked his right thumb and pushed it down between them, where their cores were joined together. He hadn't needed to bother with the extra bit of lubrication seeing as how she was steaming hot and slippery enough already. Underneath his toned build Natasha groaned and twisted on his thumb like a wanton woman on the verge of release. For a moment she forgot who it was above her and began to react to every bit of his advances. Forgetting who it was stirring her body into pleasures most women only fantasized about she withered and moaned at his every touch, taking glory in the feelings he aroused in her. She arched her back and pressed herself as close to him as humanly possible, opening herself up to his plundering completely. She surrendered. And at his command to come for him she did just that. Her body heaved and bucked against him before collapsing on the bed in a pool of sweat and sex. Less than a second later Loki followed her down, covering her body with his own like a blanket. Gently he ran a hand through her bright red hair and pressed a kiss to the curve of her shoulder as he whispered "And now sweet agent you are mine".

Natasha shot up in bed as if she had just been fired from a damn cannon. Her body was covered in a thick layer of sweat and between her legs she felt warmth and the sure signs of having just had one hell of an orgasm. That was in no way a normal fucking wet dream. That was the most erotic thing she had ever felt in her entire life and what really scared her was the fact that she had enjoyed it. And what terrified her was the thought of walking down to Loki's cell not to kill him for the things he had done but to make the dream a reality. For the next few hours she sat in her courters replaying every single detail of her latest dream over and over in her head trying desperately not to do just that.

"Mine", Loki spoke the word out loud again to himself. He reveled in the way the word sounded in his ears when he said it. The whimsical tone pulsed perfectly around the cell. Every note of it bounced off the glass walls to collide together once more before entering his mind lovingly. It had been the last word he uttered in the sexy agent's ear before breaking the mind link. Now that he knew the woman in his dreams was real he found he could control the dreams to suit his pleasure. Perhaps the close proximity had a hand in helping him do that, or perhaps it was just that he now tried to control them knowing that his mate actually existed. Not every creature alive was so lucky to have a mate given to them by the cosmos. Over many a millennia it had become more increasingly rare for a chosen mate to exist. Even his dear brother the great Thor himself did not have a gift so beautiful. That thought was a lovely one indeed and brought a smile to Loki's lips. Of all the gods in Asgard it was him alone the divine had seen to bless with a mate. It was just more proof of his place in the universe. It was a sign. But a human? Of all the creatures in the universe she had to be a human! The sweet irony was not lost on him. Of course the vast universe would play such a trick on the king of tricksters. It was too good an idea for any being to pass up on. He himself would have surely done the same thing had he been the divine one to come up with the play, even just for a laugh. But laughing would not help him here. No! Cunning and more were needed to bring what was rightfully his to him. And the human woman was rightfully his. There was no mistake about that. He would have her soon and in every way a matenot was meant to be had. In return he would allow her to take him in any and every way she wished. They would complete each other ,pleasure each other, and be everything else the other needed for all eternity . Their future would be a glory of blood and sex like none the universe had ever let loose before. It may regret setting this union upon itself.

Perhaps another dream would help the trickster thought wickedly as he lay back down on the cot in his glass prison.


End file.
